De repente, o amor
by Mary Spn
Summary: Uma simples decisão é capar de transportá-lo por caminhos desconhecidos, fazendo brotar um sentimento novo, que de repente faz tudo valer à pena. Infelizmente, algumas escolhas parecem ser impossíveis de fazer sem que alguém saia machucado. - Padackles / AU - Para Sol Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Título:** De repente, o amor.

**Sinopse: **Uma simples decisão é capar de transportá-lo por caminhos desconhecidos, fazendo brotar um sentimento novo, que de repente faz tudo valer à pena. Infelizmente, algumas escolhas parecem ser impossíveis de fazer sem que alguém saia machucado. - Padackles / AU.

**Avisos:** Nesta fanfic Jared tem 19 anos e Jensen tem 23. O irmão de Jensen, que na realidade é mais velho, na fanfic é mais novo e tem a mesma idade do Jared. Qualquer semelhança com o filme "Shelter" ou "De repente, Califórnia", não é mera coincidência. Apesar da história da fic ser completamente diferente, o plot foi inspirado neste filme. Se alguém ainda não o assistiu, eu recomendo. É um romance gay muito lindo, sem ser explícito. Adorei!

* * *

_**Dedicatória:**_

Esta fic é um presente para a minha querida Sol Padackles, que estará aniversariando dia 29/03.

Sol, espero que o dia do seu aniversário, assim como todos os demais, seja especial e que te traga muita alegria e tudo de melhor, pois você merece!

Feliz Aniversário!

Confesso que penei um pouco para conseguir deixar o capítulo pronto antes da data, já que não estou em um momento de muita inspiração, mas espero que tenha ficado razoável. De qualquer maneira, foi escrito com muito amor e carinho. Enjoy!

* * *

_**De repente, o amor.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Depois do jantar, Jared ajudou sua mãe a lavar a louça e foi para o seu quarto, onde passava a maior parte do tempo quando estava em casa. Pegou o celular e deitou de bruços na cama, sorrindo ao ver uma mensagem de Sandy, que dizia: "Já estou com saudades".

"E por que não vem até aqui?" Respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

"Vai me deixar muito tempo plantada na sua porta?" Jared gargalhou e se levantou para abrir a porta do quarto. Sandy pulou, agarrando-se no pescoço do moreno, que caminhou com ela até a cama, onde os dois caíram, ainda rindo.

- Sua doida! – Jared deu um selinho na namorada. – Como eu não ouvi você chegar?

- Desliguei o carro um pouco antes, queria fazer uma surpresa. O que você estava fazendo?

- Nada. Só ia ficar aqui deitado, pensando na vida...

- Ainda não se decidiu?

- Você sabe que não é assim tão fácil.

- Não, mas está na hora de você parar de pensar um pouco nos outros, e começar a pensar em si mesmo – A morena suspirou, se deitando de costas e encarando o teto.

- É a minha família. Você não entende...

- Justamente por ser a sua família, eles deveriam te incentivar, querer o que é melhor pra você. É o seu futuro que está em jogo, Jay. Ou você quer ser um João ninguém igual ao seu pai pro resto da vida?

- Pega leve, ok? É do _meu pai_ que você está falando. – Jared se afastou, magoado.

- Eu sei, me desculpe – A morena se sentou na cama e segurou em seu ombro, arrependida pelo que havia falado. - Eu só não quero que você mais uma vez abandone os seus sonhos por causa deles. Você podia ter ido pra faculdade no ano passado e desistiu porque...

- Eu tive que fazer isso, Sandy. Não é como se eu quisesse desistir. O Jeff e a Meg nunca estão em casa. Alguém precisa ficar de olho nele.

- Ele não é apenas sua responsabilidade, Jay. E a sua mãe é uma mulher forte, uma guerreira. Ela ficaria magoada se soubesse que você desistiu e mentiu, dizendo que não foi aceito.

- Mesmo assim, eu... Eu terei que ir pra Los Angeles. Como eu irei me manter por lá até arranjar um emprego?

- O Josh me falou que...

- Sim, ele me ofereceu um lugar pra ficar. Mas eu não sei. O apartamento é do irmão dele, que mal me conhece. O Josh é meu melhor amigo e seria ótimo dividir o quarto com ele, mas eu também não quero abusar.

- Não é tão ruim aceitar ajuda de vez em quando, meu amor. E depois, é temporário. Quando você conseguir um emprego pode alugar um quarto, sei lá. Se o Josh convidou e disse que não é problema pro irmão dele, não vejo mal algum em você aceitar.

- Prometo que eu irei pensar, ok?

- Está bem. Não irei mais insistir. – Sandy empurrou Jared de volta para que se deitasse na cama e inclinou seu corpo sobre o dele, beijando sua boca.

- Sandy... Espera – Jared a fez parar quando sentiu as mãos dela abrindo o zíper da sua calça. – A minha mãe está em casa.

- E daí? Nós já fizemos isso outras vezes enquanto ela estava em casa. Qual o problema?

- É melhor não – Jared segurou as mãos da namorada, que não estava disposta a parar.

- Uau! – Sandy se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – É impressão minha ou você anda me evitando?

- O quê? Não!

- Não mesmo? – A morena bufou, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, sem dizer mais nada.

Jared ficou algum tempo olhando para a porta fechada, querendo entender como as coisas tinham esfriado daquela maneira. Amava Sandy, confiava nela, era sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo. Estavam juntos há mais de três anos, tinham começado a namorar muito cedo.

Sandy era a única garota com quem Jared transara, descobriram o sexo juntos e tinha sido muito bom para ambos. Jared ainda amava estar com ela, podiam conversar durante horas sem parar. Sandy era uma garota divertida, inteligente, carinhosa... Isso tudo só fazia Jared se culpar e se sentir ainda mais frustrado por já não desejá-la como antes. Perguntava a si mesmo para onde tinha ido todo aquele fogo e a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro, e o pior, sabia que um rompimento acabaria não só com o namoro, mas com a amizade mais especial que tivera em sua vida.

Com estes pensamentos em mente, acabou adormecendo, e tomou um susto ao ouvir sua mãe batendo na porta do quarto logo depois. Olhou no relógio, vendo que eram onze horas da noite e foi abrir a porta bufando, já imaginando do que se tratava.

- Desculpe eu te acordar, querido – Sua mãe tinha a expressão tão triste que Jared jamais seria capaz de reclamar com ela. – Ligaram do bar, e...

- Onde ele está? – O moreno pegou um casaco e as chaves do carro, sem se preocupar em trocar a calça de moletom que vestia.

- Naquele bar que ele costuma frequentar, na rua Treze de Maio.

- Ah, eu sei onde fica. Vá se deitar que eu cuido disso, ok? – Jared deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe e saiu.

Já estava habituado a presenciar tal cena, mas aquilo sempre fazia o seu coração apertar. Entrou no bar e se deparou com seu pai sentado em uma banqueta em frente ao balcão, sua cabeça deitada sobre o mesmo e um copo de alguma bebida qualquer à sua frente.

- Pai! – Jared tocou o ombro de Gerald devagar, o sacudindo de leve. – Pai, vem comigo, eu vou te levar pra casa – O moreno já não se importava mais com os olhares curiosos sobre si. Já tinha se acostumado, depois de buscar seu pai várias vezes, quando este bebia até não ter mais condições de voltar para casa. - Por favor, pai! – Jared insistiu.

- J-Jared? – Gerald por fim levantou a cabeça e olhou para o filho, mas seu olhar parecia distante. – Você veio tomar uma cerveja com o seu pai? – O homem riu e teve um acesso de tosse em seguida.

- Não. Eu vou levar o senhor pra casa. Vamos, a mamãe está preocupada.

- Está cedo ainda. Sente aqui, vamos tomar uma cerveja e conversar sobre...

- O senhor já bebeu o suficiente, pai! Já chega! – Jared engrossou a voz e Gerald por fim o obedeceu, tentando se levantar da banqueta, mas tendo que se apoiar no filho para conseguir ficar de pé.

O moreno acertou a conta com o atendente do bar e praticamente carregou seu pai até o carro.

- Sua mãe te mandou pra me vigiar? – Gerald perguntou quando já estavam sentados no carro.

- Um conhecido seu ligou pra casa, dizendo que o senhor não estava em condições de voltar sozinho.

- Eu estou ótimo.

- O senhor está bêbado. Mal consegue caminhar sozinho, será que não percebe? – O moreno estava irritado e só queria voltar logo pra casa.

- Eu não preciso de você como minha babá.

- Não mesmo? Então por que não para com essas bebedeiras? Por que não procura ajuda? Se eu for pra faculdade, quem é que vai buscar o senhor por aí? O Jeff e a Meg já se cansaram e a mamãe já tem problemas o suficiente! – Jared socou o volante, com raiva.

- Desde quando você fala neste tom com o seu pai? – Gerald o encarou, estranhando o comportamento do filho.

- Desde que o senhor parou de ter respeito por si mesmo e pela sua família – Jared deu partida no carro e não disse mais nada até chagarem em casa.

Ajudou seu pai a entrar em casa, o colocou debaixo do chuveiro e depois o levou para a cama, com a ajuda de sua mãe.

Sharon tinha os olhos vermelhos, provavelmente de tanto chorar, e Jared sentiu ainda mais raiva do seu pai por fazer aquilo. Sua mãe sofria crises terríveis de enxaqueca e costurava para fora o dia inteiro para sustentar a casa, enquanto seu pai, já aposentado, gastava quase tudo o que ganhava nos bares.

Jared ajudava no que podia, fazendo um trabalho aqui e outro ali, tentando juntar também algum dinheiro para ir para a faculdade. Tinha desistido no ano anterior, por não ter coragem de abandonar sua mãe sozinha daquela maneira. Só não estava disposto a desistir mais uma vez. Sandy tinha razão, seus pais não eram apenas responsabilidade sua.

Tinha conseguido bolsa de estudos e juntado algum dinheiro. Josh, seu melhor amigo, tinha lhe oferecido um lugar para morar em Los Angeles, o que facilitava tudo até que pudesse arranjar um emprego e se virar por conta própria. Jared sabia que precisava tomar uma decisão e dar um rumo à sua vida, pensar no seu futuro...

Estava com dezenove anos, e acreditava que dificilmente teria uma nova oportunidade como aquela. Se desistisse mais uma vez e permanecesse em casa, as coisas iriam continuar do jeito que estavam. Se quisesse realmente dar uma vida melhor para a sua mãe, teria que estudar e se tornar alguém na vida. Não podia desperdiçar aquela chance.

Quando, na manhã de sábado, Josh apareceu para buscá-lo, Jared já parecia um pouco mais animado. Acompanhou o amigo enquanto este fazia compras de roupas no shopping e almoçaram por lá mesmo.

- Ele encheu a cara novamente, é? – Josh comentava enquanto comia suas batatas fritas com muito ketchup.

- Pra variar... – Jared tinha o olhar distante.

- Você sabe que não vai mudar nada, não é? Se você ficar ou se for embora... Ele vai continuar o mesmo.

- É, eu sei – O moreno suspirou. Já tinha pensado tanto sobre aquilo nos últimos dias, mas ainda era difícil tomar uma decisão. – Você tem certeza que o seu irmão não vai mesmo se importar de eu ficar por lá?

- O Jensen? – Josh deu risadas. – Ele é super tranquilo, Jay. Desde que a gente não vire o apartamento de pernas pro ar, está tudo bem.

- Ele não tem namorada? Quero dizer, ele vai perder a privacidade, e... Eu não sei, não quero dar trabalho pra mais ninguém.

- Se você está querendo uma desculpa pra não ir, esta não vai funcionar. E não, ele não tem namorada. Ele terminou faz pouco tempo, disse que vai ser bom ter alguém pra conversar dentro de casa. E ele é formado em jornalismo, pode até te ajudar em algumas coisas.

- É mesmo? Você nunca me falou.

- Não achei que fosse importante – Joshua deu de ombros. – E você e a Sandy? Continuam se desentendendo?

- As coisas estão um pouco estranhas, eu não sei. Talvez seja melhor darmos um tempo.

- Você disse que ela vai morar perto de Los Angeles?

- Sim, vai morar com uma tia, há menos de cem quilômetros.

- Não fica longe, se vocês ainda quiserem tentar...

- Não, não fica - Suspirou.

- Você não parece muito animado com a ideia. Mas eu tenho algo que vai te animar um pouco...

- O que é isso? – Jared segurou o envelope que o amigo lhe entregou, estranhando.

- Nossas passagens.

- Nossas? Mas...?

- É um presente, Jay.

- Não Josh... Eu não posso...

- Eu quero muito, muito mesmo que você vá comigo. Segunda-feira eu passo na sua casa pra te apanhar às sete. Esteja com as malas prontas, ok?

- Mas por que segunda? Eu pensei que teria mais tempo para...

- Pra se decidir? Você já enrolou o suficiente, meu amigo. Agora vamos lá pra sua casa, que eu aposto que você ainda não contou a novidade à sua mãe.

- Josh... – Jared ainda tentava argumentar, mas o amigo já tinha levantado e pegado sua mochila para irem embora. – Josh, espera...

- É o seu futuro, Jay! Você sabe que é o melhor pra você. Agora para de ser cagão e vamos lá falar com os seus pais. Tenho certeza que sua mãe vai ficar muito feliz. Ela sabe o quanto você sempre sonhou com isso.

- Tudo bem, eu vou! – Jared se deu por vencido. – Mas eu quero ir falar com eles sozinho, ok? – O moreno o encarou com seus olhos pidões.

- Certo. Mas você concordou, agora não pode voltar atrás – Josh lhe apontou o dedo, querendo parecer ameaçador.

- Eu não vou voltar atrás. Só preciso conversar com eles com calma. E então arrumar as minhas malas – Jared por fim sorriu, quase não acreditando que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

- Então vamos. Eu te levo até a sua casa. Mas você vai ter que guardar um pedaço daquela torta que a sua mãe fez pra mim.

- Você só pensa em comida! Acabamos de almoçar! – Jared fez uma cara de nojo.

- Não, eu também penso em transar. E por falar nisso, Los Angeles que nos aguarde. Eu vou transar muito naquela faculdade – Josh fez uma careta ao levar um soco no braço.

- Você não tem jeito, Josh! – Jared dava risadas enquanto o outro continuava falando, na maior empolgação.

- x -

Já na segunda-feira, após o avião levantar voo, Jared sentia o seu coração apertado ao deixar o solo do Texas para trás. Tinha conversado com seus pais, em um momento que seu pai estava sóbrio e tranquilo. Ambos tinham ficado felizes por ele, e isso tinha tirado um peso de suas costas. Conversou com seus irmãos apenas por telefone, ambos prometeram ficar de olho no seu pai, mas Jared sabia que eles nem se lembrariam do prometido no dia seguinte.

Se despediu de Sandy no domingo e ela prometeu visitá-lo em Los Angeles assim que se mudasse. Sentiria muito a falta dela, mas talvez o tempo que ficariam longe fosse fazer bem ao seu relacionamento.

Olhou pela janela do avião e respirou fundo, querendo não pensar em mais nada que não fosse o que estava por vir. Seu grande sonho estava se realizando e naquele momento, decidiu que não deixaria mais nada atrapalhar. Era uma vida nova que estava começando.

Observou seu amigo na poltrona ao lado, que tinha colocado os fones de ouvido e movia a cabeça no ritmo da música, com os olhos fechados. Sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente por Josh existir em sua vida. De alguma maneira, ele sempre conseguia fazer as coisas parecerem mais fáceis. Mesmo quando, para Jared, tudo parecia impossível.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Obrigada a TaXXTi, minha beta linda, por ter feito hora extra pra conseguir me entregar o capítulo no mesmo dia. Vou acabar ficando mimada deste jeito... rsrs.

Aos meus leitores, só quero avisar que estou retornando do hiatus forçado, e que em breve haverá atualização das minhas outras fics. Desculpem-me pelo sumiço, mas não deixei de atualizar por má vontade, foi realmente por puro desânimo e falta de inspiração. Ficwriter também tem seus momentos deprê... rsrs. Beijokas!


	2. Chapter 2

_**De repente, o amor.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Assim que a reunião que começara logo cedo terminou, Jensen se despediu de seus colegas de trabalho e foi até a sua mesa pegar seu laptop. Saiu para as ruas apressado. Tinha solicitado o restante do dia de folga, pois seu irmão estaria chegando a qualquer momento.

Trabalhava na seção de variedades de uma revista não muito famosa. Gostava do que fazia, embora não se sentisse valorizado por lá. Entrara há dois anos como estagiário e, mesmo depois de ter sido efetivado, ainda era visto como tal.

Auxiliava a todos ali, vez ou outra o deixavam escrever algum artigo, algum comentário, mas na maior parte do tempo era somente um quebra-galho. Quando alguém se ausentava, ele substituía, mas era duro se esforçar tanto e sequer ser reconhecido, não ter nem mesmo uma função específica, algo que pudesse chamar de seu.

Morava não muito longe do trabalho e por isso ia todos os dias a pé, gostava de caminhar e apreciar o movimento nas ruas. Como de costume, parou na padaria que ficava no caminho e comprou pão de queijo fresquinho, além de um generoso pedaço da sua torta favorita.

Quando por fim chegou ao seu apartamento, só conseguiu sentir ainda mais desânimo ao entrar e se ver completamente sozinho. Tinha recém terminado um relacionamento de alguns meses e, embora não morassem juntos, Matt dormia a maior parte das noites ali.

O moreno ainda ligava de vez em quando, tentando uma reconciliação, mas, apesar da falta que sentia, Jensen já não achava que valia à pena insistir naquele relacionamento.

Pensou muito à respeito nas últimas semanas e chegou à conclusão que a vinda do seu irmão e do amigo, mesmo com o custo de acabar com a sua privacidade, até que viria a calhar. Jensen não gostava da solidão. Gostava de ter alguém para conversar ao chegar em casa e para compartilhar as refeições. Nos últimos dias, percebera o quanto era depressivo ter que jantar sozinho.

Olhou no relógio e verificou o celular, esperando notícias de Josh. Queria muito ter ido buscá-los pessoalmente no aeroporto, mas a reunião no trabalho o impediu. Não conseguiu que o seu chefe o dispensasse dela também.

Mal tinha sentado no sofá com o saco de pão de queijo, ouviu a campainha tocar. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e de repente se deu conta de quanta saudade sentia do seu irmão.

- Hey irmãozinho! – Bagunçou os cabelos de Josh e o abraçou apertado, o erguendo do chão. – Senti sua falta garoto!

- Irmãozinho não, por favor. Quando você vai perceber que eu cresci? – Josh resmungou, mas no fundo, gostava do jeito protetor do irmão mais velho.

- Uau! – Foi a primeira coisa que Jensen exclamou ao olhar para Jared. – Da última vez que eu te vi, você era um moleque magricelo que vivia com o joelho esfolado ao tentar andar de skate lá em casa. – Jensen deu risadas, sendo acompanhado por Jared e Josh. – Como vai, cara?

- Vou bem. Mas definitivamente, skate não é o meu esporte. – Jared apertou a mão de Jensen, que o puxou para um abraço.

- Mi casa es su casa – Jensen os ajudou a carregar as malas até o quarto que os dois dividiriam. – O apartamento não é muito grande, mas é aconchegante. Sintam-se à vontade.

- Já que você insiste... – Josh se atirou em uma das camas, deitando nela, todo à vontade, sem sequer tirar os sapatos.

- Seu folgado! – Jared deu uma tapa na perna do amigo e o empurrou para o lado, sentando na beirada da cama para abrir e desfazer sua mala.

- Ah, antes de mais nada, duas regrinhas básicas de convivência por aqui – Jensen riu quando seu irmão revirou os olhos e fez uma careta, então continuou - Primeiro, nada de trazer garotas. Se quiserem transar vão para um motel ou qualquer outro lugar – Desta vez Jensen jogou uma almofada em Josh quando este bufou, fazendo outra careta. – E eu não tenho nada contra barulho, desde que não atrapalhem os vizinhos, mas tem horas que eu trabalho em casa, e nesses momentos, eu preciso de concentração, então...

- Espera, isso aqui é o seu apartamento, ou um monastério? – Josh brincou.

- Está ótimo pra mim – Jared sorriu. – E pode deixar que eu tentarei manter o Josh na linha.

- Boa sorte, se conseguir. – Jensen deu risadas. - Eu vou deixar vocês ajeitarem suas coisas. Se precisarem de mim, estarei na sala, tenho um artigo pra redigir.

No final da tarde, depois de se acomodarem e ficarem algum tempo somente no quarto, conversando e fazendo planos, Joshua quis sair pra dar uma volta pela cidade. Jared preferiu ficar no apartamento e aproveitar o tempo para ligar para sua mãe e Sandy.

Depois de falar com ambas, já se sentia mais tranquilo. O apartamento estava muito silencioso, então foi até a sala, achando que Jensen também tinha saído. Para sua surpresa, encontrou o loiro sentado no tapete da sala, digitando algo no notebook que estava sobre a mesinha de centro e com fones de ouvido.

Ficou por um instante ali parado, o observando, então Jensen tirou os fones e se sentou no sofá.

- O que acha de pedirmos uma pizza? Eu estou faminto.

- Desculpe, eu não... Não quis te interromper – Jared ficou ligeiramente sem graça.

- Não interrompeu – Jensen deu um sorriso maroto. – Eu já tinha terminado, só estava ouvindo um pouco de música e respondendo alguns e-mails. E então? Como é que vão as coisas lá no Texas?

- Você sabe... O mesmo de sempre – Jared respondeu com uma pontada de tristeza.

- O Josh me falou sobre o seu pai. Deve ter sido uma barra pra você.

- É... eu ainda não sei se fiz a coisa certa.

- Eu entendo. Posso imaginar como deve estar se sentindo, mas... Você precisa superar isso e focar nos seus objetivos, Jared. Por mais que você se preocupe com a sua mãe, não pode querer sacrificar a sua vida inteira por causa dos erros do seu pai.

- Eu sei disso, mas ainda assim, eu... Só queria ter certeza que ela vai ficar bem, entende?

- Ela deve ter a mesma preocupação com você, saindo de casa e indo morar longe pela primeira vez – Jensen sorriu e tocou o ombro de Jared, tentando confortá-lo. – Logo você se acostuma.

- Foi assim com você? – Jared ficou curioso.

- Eu saí de casa por outros motivos, mas também foi difícil no início. Hoje eu não troco a minha liberdade por nada. Você provavelmente só conhece o lado legal dos meus pais. Mas eles podem ser terríveis, acredite. O Josh tem sorte de ser o queridinho deles – Jensen brincou.

- Você não tem namorada? Desculpe se eu estou sendo invasivo – Jared ficou constrangido de repente.

- Tudo bem – O loiro deu risadas ao perceber que Jared corou. – Eu terminei um relacionamento recentemente. Ainda é um pouco estranho pra mim, mas estou me acostumando. E você? Está mesmo namorando a Sandy?

- É... mais ou menos – Jared respondeu sem muita empolgação.

- Mais ou menos? – Jensen gargalhou. – Eu me lembro que ela era a mais baixinha e a mais brava da turma de vocês. O Josh vivia reclamando, no fundo eu sempre achei que ele apanhava dela, mas ele nunca admitiu. – Brincou, gostando de relembrar os velhos tempos.

- É, ela era uma fera, mesmo. Mas melhorou com o tempo – Jared também riu.

- Vocês não estão bem? – Jensen percebeu que Jared não parecia muito confortável ao falar dela.

- Não, as coisas não vão muito bem, é complicado - Suspirou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Vocês estão juntos há anos, não é? Desculpe, o Josh fez um relatório completo a seu respeito, quando disse que viriam morar aqui. – Jensen falou ao ver Jared o olhar um pouco assustado. – Você é apaixonado por ela?

- Esse é o problema. Eu já não tenho certeza. E ela é a minha melhor amiga, então... Tudo fica ainda mais difícil.

- Você tem medo de terminar com ela e perder a amizade?

- Eu não tenho certeza se eu quero terminar. Mas eu sei que ela espera muito mais de mim do que eu posso dar, e... Eu me sinto péssimo fazendo isso com ela, entende?

- Sei. É uma puta de uma situação. Talvez você devesse tentar conversar com ela a respeito do que sente. Mas como eu sou um desastre quando se trata de relacionamentos, não vou dar palpites. Aproveita esse tempo longe dela pra pensar a respeito. Tenho certeza que quando chegar a hora, você vai fazer a coisa certa.

- Você se tornou sábio na velhice – O moreno brincou. – Já passou por uma situação assim?

- Nunca namorei com uma amiga, eu acho. Mas eu levei um par de chifres recentemente... Vou te contar, não é nada legal – Jensen confessou, com amargura. – Acho que a sinceridade é algo fundamental. Sem confiança, não tem relação que funcione.

- Desculpe, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem. Eu estou tentando superar, e... Acho que é a primeira vez que falo sobre isso com alguém. Bom, você deveria estar curtindo a cidade com o meu irmão por aí e está aqui ouvindo minhas lamentações. Eu é que devo me desculpar.

- Você ouviu as minhas também, então estamos quites.

- É, pensando por este lado... – Jensen se levantou. – O que acha de pedirmos aquela pizza agora?

- x –

As aulas dos garotos começaram dias depois, e apesar de estarem em turmas separadas, ambos fizeram amizades rapidamente. Jared já tinha se familiarizado um pouco mais com a cidade, afinal, como Josh já conhecia Los Angeles muito bem, ora ele, ora Jensen, o levavam por todos os lados.

Josh fazia o tipo mais festeiro e eram convidados para festas todos os finais de semana, mas Jared, na maioria das vezes, preferia ficar mesmo em casa. Aproveitava o tempo para estudar, conversar com Sandy e seus velhos amigos pelo Skype e matar as saudades da sua mãe, no celular.

No sábado pela manhã, estava sozinho no apartamento quando foi surpreendido pela visita de sua namorada.

- Sandy? – Jared ficou surpreso quando a morena chegou. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Abraçou-a e lhe deu um beijo rápido, antes de fechar a porta.

- Quis te fazer uma surpresa – Falou, sorridente. - Agora que estou morando com minha tia, fica bem mais fácil, posso dirigir até aqui quando quiser. O que foi? Não gostou da surpresa? - A morena estranhou o comportamento do namorado.

- Claro que gostei, eu só... preferia que você me avisasse, afinal, o apartamento não é meu.

- E o que isso importa, hã? Onde é o seu quarto?

- A primeira porta no corredor.

- Então vem, eu estou morrendo de saudades – A morena o levou até o quarto e começou a tirar a camisa do namorado, com pressa.

- Sandy, espera... Aqui não – Jared tentava fazê-la parar.

- Por que não? – Parou e se afastou um pouco para poder encará-lo, estranhando a sua atitude.

- O apartamento não é meu, eu moro aqui de favor, esqueceu? E esse quarto é do Josh também, ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

- Uau! – Passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e caminhou até a janela do quarto, decepcionada. – Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz com a minha vinda, mas pelo jeito...

- Eu estou feliz por você ter vindo, só não quero... Nós podemos ir pra um outro lugar, sei lá.

- Outro lugar? – Riu sem humor. – Quando foi que as coisas mudaram tanto sem que eu percebesse, Jay?

- Do que você está falando?

- Quando você parou de me desejar?

- Sandy...

- Há algum tempo, você pulava a janela do meu quarto no segundo andar, com os meus pais estando em casa, só pra poder fazer amor comigo – Sorriu com a lembrança. – O que aconteceu com a gente, Jay? – Sandy se aproximou e o abraçou, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria... Eu não quis te magoar, eu só...

- Eu sei, meu amor. Não precisa se desculpar. Não é de hoje que as coisas ficaram assim e com certeza não é só culpa sua. Talvez seja melhor nós darmos um tempo e ver como as coisas ficam. Não é? – Sandy passou a mão pelo rosto do namorado, secando as lágrimas que escorriam por ele.

- Eu te amo, Sandy. – Jared a abraçou apertado, sentindo-se a pior das criaturas. A amava demais, e era difícil aceitar, mas não amava do jeito que gostaria, ou do jeito que ela merecia.

- Eu sei, amor... eu sei. – Beijou seus lábios com carinho, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Somente quando chegou no carro é que se permitiu chorar pra valer, querendo afogar toda a dor que estava sentindo.

Jared se atirou na cama e chorou compulsivamente. Fazia tempo que sentia-se confuso, que não sabia definir seus sentimentos. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pois não era justo o que estava fazendo com Sandy, mas ainda assim era doloroso demais.

Quando Josh chegou, minutos depois, Jared lhe contou sobre o acontecido. Logo em seguida acabou pegando no sono e quando acordou, já eram duas horas da tarde. Foi até a sala onde encontrou Jensen sozinho, assistindo um programa qualquer na TV.

- Pensei que você estivesse hibernando – O loiro brincou. – Se quiser almoçar, tem lasanha no microondas.

- Não, eu estou sem fome, obrigado. – Jared se sentou no sofá, olhando para a TV, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Só então Jensen percebeu que o moreno parecia ter chorado.

- Pensei que o Josh já tivesse te contado – Jared sorriu triste. – A Sandy esteve aqui hoje pela manhã e nós terminamos.

- Não, o Josh já tinha saído quando eu cheguei. Eu sinto muito, Jay. Sei bem como é isso, não deve estar sendo fácil pra você. – Jensen falou com pesar.

Neste momento Joshua chegou e parou no meio da sala, olhando de um para o outro, as mãos na cintura, com cara de indignação.

- O que foi, Josh? – Jensen por fim perguntou.

- O que foi? Está fazendo um dia lindo de sol lá fora, a praia está cheia de gatinhas e vocês dois vão passar a tarde aqui, com essas caras de bunda?

- O Jared não está legal, ele... – Jensen tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- Sim, eu sei. E por isso o mundo vai acabar? Agora mesmo é que ele precisa de um bom mergulho, uma cerveja gelada e de umas gatas pra azarar... Afinal, está na área novamente, não é? – O mais novo falava com empolgação e Jensen acabou achando que não seria má ideia se fossem dar um passeio.

- Sabe de uma coisa? O Josh tem razão, você precisa é de alguma distração.

- Não, caras, eu realmente não estou a fim, eu... – Jared tentou negar, mas Jensen o puxou pelo braço para que se levantasse do sofá.

- Eu sou o mais velho, portanto, sou eu quem manda aqui – Jensen fez ar de autoritário. – Você tem dez minutos pra colocar uma bermuda e nos encontrar lá embaixo no carro.

- Affe! – Jared rolou os olhos, mas fez o que o outro pediu.

Seu humor estava péssimo, entretanto teve que dar risadas com os irmãos cantando dentro do carro enquanto Jensen dirigia. E Josh não o deixava pra baixo, estava sempre fazendo piada com alguma coisa para tentar animá-lo.

Já na praia, os três brincaram na areia feito crianças. Primeiro enterraram Jensen, deixando somente sua cabeça de fora. Depois fizeram castelos de areia e jogaram bola com um menininho que estava por ali com sua mãe. Em seguida Jensen e Josh entraram no mar, mas Jared preferiu ficar na areia, apenas olhando.

Observava o movimento, distraído, quando se deu conta de que os irmãos estavam parados ao seu lado. Josh não sabia disfarçar, sua cara de mal intencionado logo os denunciou.

- Nem pensem nisso! – Jared tentou se levantar para correr, mas os dois foram mais rápidos e o seguraram pelos braços e pernas, o carregando até a água.

Apesar dos protestos do moreno, gritando e dizendo que estava com frio, foi arremessado na água sem nenhuma piedade.

Sem alternativas e mesmo tremendo de frio, acabou entrando na brincadeira e afundou a cabeça de Josh várias vezes na água, por vingança. Os três nadaram, pegaram jacaré, que foi quando Jensen acabou com um joelho esfolado, para só então saírem da água.

- Ei Padalecki... Vista isso aqui, antes que você congele – Jensen pegou a própria camiseta que tinha ficado na areia e deu para o outro vestir, vendo que ele ainda estava sentindo frio, afinal tinha sido atirado na água com camiseta e tudo, só teve tempo de largar os óculos de sol na areia.

- Valeu! – Jared aceitou a oferta, um pouco constrangido.

- Só não vai ficar cheirando – Jensen brincou, dando risadas. – Capaz de viciar no cheiro de macho, aqui.

Jared também riu, e jamais admitiria, nem para si mesmo, que tinha gostado do perfume de Jensen. Também não saberia dizer se era o seu cheiro na camiseta, ou a visão do loiro molhado e sem camisa que o estava perturbando tanto...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

******Meu muito obrigada e um abraço especial à TaXXTi, minha beta querida, que mesmo doentinha, betou o capítulo pra mim. Beijokas, linda!

**Resposta aos reviews sem login: **

**Rugilaj2:** O filme é mesmo muito fofo, né? Confesso que já assisti várias vezes. Sua amizade também é muito especial pra mim, querida. Obrigada pelo carinho, e por estar sempre me acompanhando. Beijos!

**Justine****:** Pois é, às vezes essa tal de "inspiração" me abandona por um tempo, mas o bom é que ela sempre volta, mesmo que demore um pouco... rsrs. Obrigada querida, de coração... Fico toda emocionada quando alguém demonstra esse carinho por minhas fics ou pelos meus personagens. Significa muito pra mim. Beijos e obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Sol Padackles:** Sua linda! Esta fic já estava prometida há muito tempo e é sempre um prazer poder presentear meus amigos queridos. Pois é menina, acho que a Sandy acabará se arrependendo por incentivar, né? Tenho pena das mulheres das minhas fics, elas sempre acabam sobrando... hahaha. Então, Jared ficou com o coração na mão ao deixar a mãe sozinha com o pai bêbado. Mas ele não pode abdicar do seu futuro para sempre, não é? Bom, sei que a atualização demorou eras, mas está aí. Espero que continue gostando. Beijokas, linda! Obrigada por estar sempre comigo.


End file.
